Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 4
Vermilion City There is quite a lot to do here. The is blocked of due to a , so you can't go there just yet. The Poké Mart has the following items: Next to the Pokémon Center is a house where one of the Fishing Gurus in the game is. He will give you an , which will only catch 5 . This may or may not be useless if you already have the Magikarp from the man at the Pokémon Center by Mt. Moon. The two better rods, the and the , can be obtained later in the game. Go inside the green-roofed building, which is the Pokémon Fan Club. Listen to the Chairman's rambling thoughts about his to receive a . This can be exchanged at the Bike Shop in to get a . We'll get it when we go back up there. In the house between the Fan Club and the Poké Mart is a girl who will trade her for your . It is nicknamed "Dux." This is a valuable Pokémon due to it being the only Farfetch'd in the game. It can also learn both and , two HMs that can help you on your journey so you don't have to use them on other Pokémon. The key events in (besides the ) revolve around the docked boat, the S.S. Anne. Because you have that ticket from Bill handy, head to the dock and board the ship. You won't be able to take on the until you're done with the ship. S.S. Anne S.S. Anne SS Anne 1F RBY.png S.S. Anne, 1F SS Anne 2F RBY.png S.S. Anne, 2F }} From the entrance to the ship, you will find several doors. Many of them lead to trainer battles, while some have items that are hidden in them. Let's start on the right side, top row. Inside is a who will battle you. |} The next room over is another . |} The second room from the left holds . You'll have to face two trainers, however. |} |} If you go down to the left, inside the door are a bunch of chefs. On the right side are some trash cans. In the bottom one is a hidden . Go back out and all the way around to the right and down the stairs. In the first room is a trainer and his . On the floor by the bed there is a . In the second room are two s you can battle. |} Go into the next room. The nearby item is an . You can also defeat another . In the fourth room is . You have to beat another first. |} Finally, in the last and leftmost room are two more trainers: a and a . |} Exit and go back up the stairs. Back to the main deck, go up the stairs on the left side. If you want, you can go up the stairs just south of those, and head down the hallway. You'll now be at the front of the ship, outside. There are only two trainers you find out here, both s. |} |} Exit and go back down the stairs. There a few more rooms left. In the first one is a who will say he saw a . In the second one are two more trainers, a and a . |} After defeating them, pick up the . The third room just has two old men that talk about using the move . The fourth one has a and a . |} |} After defeating them, pick up the . The fifth one has a little boy and a that talk about the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. And the last one just has two girls saying the Captain is sick. Keep going right and up and you'll be facing Blue again. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= He taunts you then runs off. Head up to the Captain's room. He is very seasick and hunched over a trash can. Talk to him and you'll give him a backrub. Afterwards, he feels a lot better and gives you . With this in hand, you can get past the tree blocking your way to the . After defeating all the trainers on board and getting from the Captain, you can abandon ship. The S.S. Anne will then depart from the harbor. However, if you still haven't faced a trainer and you black out (after talking to the Captain), the S.S. Anne will stay there. It's your choice. Head back to . Vermilion City Go to the Pokémon Center, heal if needed, and withdraw a Pokémon that can learn . The you obtained from the trade earlier will work, or you can choose someone else. When that is all said and done, go down and use on the tree blocking the Gym, and head inside. Vermilion Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} There are three trainers here that are recommended to defeat: a , a , and a . After defeating them, you must solve a puzzle to progress to Lt. Surge. You must check each of the pails found throughout the area and, when you find the first switch, check one of the adjacent pails for the other switch to lower the energy field in front of Lt. Surge. The locations of the switches are random, so keep looking for them until the gate drops. After defeating Lt. Surge, you get the , as well as to add to your collection. You can also use the move outside of battle. From here, head east onto . Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough